


Tajihana one-shot

by human_collector



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Writing practice]. Tajima ate an aphrodisiac chocolate and got horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tajihana one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Practice drabble, with the two dirtiest boys on the Nishiura team ;P.  
> Enjoy!

Prompt theme: Aphrodisiac chocolate  
Pairing: Tajima x Hanai

4.14 am  
Tajima was lying on his bed just gazing at nothing when a sudden urge overcame him.  
He hasn’t snooped around his big brothers’ room in a while. He smiled mischievously and got up. He squinted his eyes while opening his door and looking out to the quiet hallway.  
No one was in sight. Perfect. 

He headed for the upper floor, where the rest of the bedrooms were; he, his great grandfather and his grandparents were the only ones who slept on the ground floor. There were three other rooms, one for his brother and his sister-in-law, one for his mother and father and another really big one for guests but his eldest sisters used it as their own bedroom.  
So Tajima headed to the end of the hall were the small door of the bedroom was and opened it slightly. His brother and his wife were sleeping peacefully on their bed and lucky they left the closet open.

Tajima tiptoed there as quietly as he could and made it just in time as they both shifted in their sleep and almost woke up.   
‘Shit that was close. Alright what are you hiding big brother? ’ He thought, starting to quietly rummage through some boxes that he knew were there, behind his brother’s plaid shirts.  
‘Oh a pocket knife, dibs on that one’ he said placing the knife on his boxers’ waistband so it wouldn’t fall off.  
He went deeper in and he moved some action figurines, damaged cables and Cd cases out of his way. He spotted a box, which he never saw before; it was heart shaped and looked like it was one of those cliché ones that have chocolate in them.

He opened it and what a surprise; there WERE chocolates in there. However they seemed, different from the normal ones Tajima usually had. They smelled awfully like the really bitter wine his sister-in-law liked to drink and they were shaped like penises.

Tajima took one and put the box back; one was enough, he’d probably spit it out anyway- the smell was unbearable- but he really wanted to try one. He headed back to his room; he wasn’t that stupid to stay in the danger zone forever. 

He closed the bedroom door and slowly descended the stairs. Then he tiptoed back in his room and hopped on his bed. He took out the pocket knife from his waistband and placed on his dresser. He’ll hide it later. 

‘Gramps is still sleeping huh? And he was bragging he’s used to wake up early heh’. Tajima checked the clock, 5.26, not bad he had some time to prepare for morning practice.   
He looked at the chocolate in his hand and threw it in his mouth. He chewed it two times before swallowing and making a grossed out face from the taste; it was horrible! His teeth were drinking the liquor or whatever it had on it and it sent a shiver went down his spine making him cringe even more. 

‘Ewww that’s so gross~ ugh~’ he said as he spat out the remaining chocolate in a tissue and threw it away in his bin.   
He wiped his mouth with his hand to get any that were left off still silently chanting how gross that chocolate piece was and sticking his tongue out.   
‘I need some water and then –shit is that the time? I need to get ready for school’. Tajima jumped down from his bed and ran into the nearest bathroom; he used his palm to get water in and lanced his mouth with it. 

‘Yuu it’s time to get up~’ Tajima-mama’s voice was heard behind the bedroom door and he said he’ll be right there.  
‘Ahh it’s so good to taste water again~’ he said sighing in relief. His tongue felt refreshed and clean but he couldn’t do anything more than that. He ran back to his room, took out his backpack and started sloppily filling it with books for the day. He got dressed in the Nishiura uniform just as sloppily as he shoved his books in his bag, he threw it over his shoulder and headed towards the kitchen where his bento was waiting in the fridge. Tajima-mama usually makes the bentos the night before so that she doesn’t have to deal with both the sisters and Tajima’s eagerness to leave in the mornings.

‘OH~ it’s a double decker today, thank you~ mom’ he said grinning happily and took it out, wrapped it in his towel and tied it.   
‘You’re welcome Yuu, but aren’t you going to eat anything?’  
‘Oh yeah’ Tajima almost forgot to eat, but the incident before kinda made him not wanting to.   
‘Eh it’ll get rid of the taste at least’ he thought as he gulfed down his breakfast and thanking his mother for the meal.  
‘Alright’ he said opening the door and stepping out with a smile on his face. ‘It’s time to go to school. GRAMPA I’M OFF’ he yelled as he passed his grandpa tending their vegetables.   
‘See you son, have a good time today.’  
‘Of course! later’  
\---------  
Hanai and Sakaeguchi were waiting their turn to the bats since the softball club had the field today.  
“Hanai have you noticed anything weird about Tajima today?”   
“Not really why?”  
Both Sakaeguchi and Hanai looked over to the batting section where a focused Tajima was circling ball after ball from the first to the third base and back again. His face was frowning in concentration, his eyes narrow and completely absorbed in his batting. He was in perfect form.  
“He hasn’t noticed but he’s half-hard.”  
“Ehh?!? What?”   
“Yeah I didn’t notice either until Abe told me about it. It’s weird; regarding to his dick he’s always vocal but to not even notice it? Something’s wrong.”  
“So? As long as he’s quiet about it in practice I don’t think it’ll bother anyone. I mean me, Abe and you only know about it so we shouldn’t make it a big deal.”  
“Yeah I guess you’re right, but this is a coed school and it’s not a good idea to have a boner in first period.”  
”Fine, I’ll stop him when practice ends and tell him about it. Now let’s go we’re next.”

The machines were vacant for the new batters and those who were previously on the machines would now do a small obstacle course, to stretch their legs a bit, until the two pitchers warmed up enough to throw to them some balls.  
Tajima passed the obstacle course like a breeze all four times, and sat to rest. He drained half of his water bottle and sighed loudly to show his impatience.  
“I wanna bat~” he whined and looked at Mihashi and Abe who were still practicing throws. Mihashi’s form had changed since he started using the six and a half distance and Tajima was excited to help him get used to it.

“ABE HURRY UP, I WANT TO BAT”  
“PRACTICE ON THE MACHINES, MIHASHI ISN’T WARMED UP YET”  
“SERIOUSLY? HAVE YOU BEEN LECTURING HIM AGAIN? GEEZ.”  
“TAJIMA-kun it is okay we’re almost DONE.”

Tajima hearing this, stood up eagerly but before he could yell again his eyes fuzzed and he got dizzy.  
“Woah~ ” his eyelids felt heavy and he took a big breath in to steady himself. He blinked several times to get rid of the fuzz in front of his eyes and got most of it except from a line in the bottom. He rubbed his eyes fiercely but it wouldn’t go away and so he fell back to the bench just as Mihashi passed to get counting.  
“Are you okay Tajima-kun, you’re face looks red” 

“No, no I’m fine I think?”  
Mihashi planted one foot behind the other and started counting his steps. Once he finished, and marked it, he checked Tajima one more time and since he couldn’t do anything unless Tajima wanted the help, he told him to come and bat for a bit.

Tajima forgetting his dizziness a bit, ran to the dugout, got a helmet and a bat, and stood opposite Mihashi. He swung on air a few times to get a good grip on the bat and placed himself in his confident stance.  
“Come on Mihashi, give me a good one.” He said swinging the bat again and pointing it at the pitcher. Abe gave the signs and Mihashi pitched the first shot. It was a ball. Then Mihashi pitched a strike and Tajima barely managed to hit it over Mihashi’s head. He shook his head and tried again.

This went on until Momoe-kan, called them over for their morning meeting and to call their batting order, for their next game.   
Then they were dismissed from practice so they could change clothes and head for first period. In the locker rooms, Tajima didn’t look that good and didn’t even notice everyone huddling together, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

“I’m worried about Tajima. He hasn’t been in top spirits today.” Sakaeguchi said looking discreetly at Tajima struggling to take his shirt off.   
“Ever since he finished Momoe-kan’s obstacle course he looked as if he is an overheated teapot.” Izumi said hiding his mouth from Tajima’s view since he was right across of him.  
“Abe-kun what did you say to Sakaeguchi-kun before?” Mihashi said turning to Abe who was the least interested in that conversation.   
“That I thought he had a hard-on when he came in the morning” he said in 

“Well that isn’t unusual for Tajima?” Hanai scratched his neck and looked at Abe questionably.  
“Eh he’s not that vulgar. I’m starting to worry now too. Hanai, you take care of it.”  
“Me? Why me?”

“Well you are the captain.” Izumi said cheekily.  
“That doesn’t mean I’m responsible for Tajima’s penis.”   
“Just go help him Hanai” Mizutani said putting his backpack on his shoulders and heading to the gate with Oki.  
Hanai stayed silent as everyone left from the gate and he turned to Tajima who had the back of his head resting on the fence and looking up breathing heavily. He sat next to him on the bench and placed his palm on his forehead to check his temperature.

‘He’s burning up. He’s sweating’ Hanai took him by the wrist and helped him go to the hose and rinse him. The water seemed to worsen the situation as Tajima started to shiver on top of his heavy breathing.  
“Shit, I’ll take you to the nurse”   
Together, slowly, they headed for the school building, Tajima moaning and trying to walk steadily beside Hanai. He had his hand around his waist so he wouldn’t fall and somehow miraculously made it to the nurse’s office. Hanai tried the door but it was found locked.

‘Damn it the nurse hasn’t come yet. The bell hasn’t rung for class either.’ Momoe-kan did leave them early enough so that they’d get to their respective classes in the morning and leave enough time to absorb the atmosphere and focus.   
“Ha-nai~” Hanai focused on a frantic Tajima who was holding his crotch with one hand and desperately trying to undo his belt with the other.  
“DUDE not here, come on” Hanai dragged him to the nearest closet and locked the door behind him. Tajima had managed to undo his belt and now was pulling his underwear down, for his aching erection to get some air.  
“I’ve been holdin’ it in all day, ah, aH” he started stroking himself and just didn’t mind Hanai who was standing opposite of the door, trying not to look.

Tajima’s gasps for breath were beginning to lengthen and his whole body seemed to move in rhythm to his hand. His tongue was out and his eyes looked up, probably out of habit of looking at a magazine in that angle, as he teased his tip and widened his hips to make his groin more comfortable. 

Hanai dared to look. Tajima’s dick was in full view, erect and dripping. Tajima’s hand was sliding on it, steadily and once he looked at it he couldn’t look away.   
Tajima gazed into Hanai’s eyes and smirked. He made a fist around his base and strode to where Hanai was. 

“Do you wanna join in Hanai-kun?” Tajima purred happily as he cornered Hanai against the door frame with nowhere to look but the dripping precome that was oozing out of his hand as he peeled his foreskin back. He removed his hand from his dick for a second and used both of them to grab Hanai’s collar and drag him down for a kiss. 

Tajima was a sloppy kisser; his mouth was sweaty and slippery but every time it slipped he delved on it again. His dick brushed Hanai’s thigh and the fabric made him spring up and moan into the kiss. Hanai was bent over and Tajima took the chance to pull him down on the floor and secure him there by placing his calves around his waist.

He humped Hanai and he, ended up giving in. He brushed Tajima’s knuckles with his fingers and slowly took his hand off of Tajima’s dick replacing it with his own.  
“You know everyone sent me here to get you” he said as he pumped Tajima’s dick in a slow rhythm, and Tajima raised his head from the floor to look at him properly.  
“I don’t think I can pretend I’m not dating you anymore. They probably know”. 

“Of course they know, I told them” Hanai froze and glared Tajima harshly. Hanai yelled at him furiously.  
“YOU DID WHAT?” Hanai went to get up but Tajima grabbed his wrist and held him from leaving.  
“No come back Hanai, it, it was just impulse, sorry”

“Why are you so horny this early in the morning anyway?”  
“I ate a chocolate that had aphrodisiac in it”  
“Ewww”  
“I know, it was gross, I washed my mouth twice after that”  
“Was that why you were feverish too?”  
“Maybe ah-”   
“Ah ah~ pull harder Hanai”  
“Well then open your damn legs it’s already hard enough to reach between us when I’m lying on top of you on the floor.”

Tajima’s legs loosened and they fell to his sides. Hanai allowed him to crawl up and sit with his legs spread. He towered over him and pumped him harder, he bit his shoulder lightly and from there he began to trail his tongue and teeth downwards, to lick and suck at Tajima’s rough skin.

”Mmph, Hanai?” Tajima’s hands reached up and hugged Hanai tightly.  
“Mm?”   
“I’m sorry okay?” Tajima gave his boyfriend a large grin and edged closer while climbing on his lap. “Like, really, really sorry” he said morphing his mouth into a pout naturally. Hanai stopped pumping him.  
Hanai sighed silently. “Fine, here you can have one”. He leaned in to give Tajima a light kiss. The fact was that he forgot that Tajima’s arms were around him so when he leaned in for the kiss, Tajima went for it. He thrusted Hanai’s lips open with his tongue and smooched him dry.

He let Hanai hold him steady and shoved his hands under Hanai shirt, and caressed the skin underneath. His hands massaged his back tenderly but with a touch of roughness just as he liked.  
“He-hey” Hanai jolted when Tajima’s cold fingers dug and kneaded his back muscles and almost shivered.

“Heh hehe” Tajima’s fingers moved from the back muscles to Hanai’s stomach and then upwards to his chest to tease his nipples as likes to do when they are together.  
“Uuh- Tajima” Hanai upped his tempo and Tajima leaned back and sighed contently. Tajima was ready to burst.  
“Haha! A ha~ugh Hanai I’m gonna—I’m gonna uh”  
“Go ahead”  
“AHH” Tajima’s dick released and he gasped in relief. Hanai managed to get his hand only wet by going sideways to the left and tilting Tajima’s member upwards to stop the come from squirting on their clothes. Thank goodness he was so short.

Hanai got up and pulled Tajima with him, and the latter pulled up his underwear and pants.  
The bell rang just as they opened the closet door. 

“Wow we’ve been in there the entire fifteen minutes Momoe-kan gave us to get to class” Tajima looked at himself and sighed.   
“Hanai tell Mihashi to excuse me, I never changed out of my uniform.”  
“Sure then I’ll go ahead”

“Hanai?”  
“Yeah?”  
Tajima smirked and pulled Hanai down by his arm, gave him a sloppy kiss and bailed to the restrooms with his bag.  
“I LOVE YOU” he said waving him goodbye for now.

“Jeez, Tajima” Hanai said shaking his head smiling. He passed Tajima’s class and informed them that everything went well and that Tajima would be late. Then he went to his own classroom and sat next to Abe as he usually does.

He nodded affirmatively and got up from his seat as it was time for first period.   
“BOW”  
“GOOD MORNING”  
END.


End file.
